I Need You Baby!
by Otto'sbabeangel
Summary: (Chapter7 is up finally.Voya Condios.)Reggie and Twister get into an arguement, and While Twister is away, Reggie goes into labor. Pairings TwisterReggie OttoKrystal SamTrish and LarsSherry
1. Default Chapter

I Need You Baby!

**__**

Notice me   
Take my hand   
Why are we   
Strangers when   
Our love is strong   
Why carry on without me?   
  
Everytime I try to fly   
I fall without my wings   
I feel so small   
I guess I need you baby   
And everytime I see you in my dreams   
I see your face, you're haunting me   
I guess I need you baby

One late afternoon on a rainy day in Ocean Shores, Reggie was walking into the living room where Twister was sitting in the big arm-chair.

Reggie: What are you doing?

Twister: Going through the phonebook to find Otto and Krystal's number.

She looked down at the phonebook, and saw a phone number that she didn't recognize written on a sticky notepad note. She thought a few moments, and couldn't think of who's it could be.

Reggie: Who's number is that?

Twister: Just some girl that is a friend of mine.

Reggie: You're not going around in public or something with her, are you?

Twister: No, why would you think that?

Reggie: Um I dunno, maybe because, you messed around with another girl a few years ago. Then you went and got in the bed with me, and look at me now?

Twister and Reggie weren't married, but they were expecting their first child, and besides they were living together, and Twister had already proposed to Reggie a few years ago, while on a trip to Hawaii. Reggie was on here 8 and a half month phase, which means she was cranky, and bossy a lot.

Twister: Duhh, I'm not going around with another girl, because me and you and our soon to be born baby. Ya know?

Twister was scooting closer to Reggie, giving her the sexy look he always gave the pretty girls. Reggie got up.

Reggie: I bet you're hiding something from me. So if you are just tell me now, and I'll forget it.

Twister: I'm not hiding anything from you.

Reggie: I bet you are and you're too afraid to tell me, and you're ganna try to hide it now.

Twister: No, I'd never.

Reggie: Yeah, so now you can just go and find somewhere else to live.

Reggie started to yell, and it lasted for hours, and threw plates at him. Glass was shattered all around Twister, and Reggie backed Twister to the door, and he was standing on the second floor of the apartment complex. Reggie grabbed clothes, and other accessories he would need and, and got his gym bag, and stuffed the things in it, and threw it out the door at Twister. Twister was leaning down to pick up his bag, and Reggie slammed the door, and started crying.

****

I make believe   
That you are here   
It's the only way   
I see clear   
What have I done   
You seem to move on easy   
  
Everytime I try to fly   
I fall without my wings   
I feel so small   
I guess I need you baby   
Everytime I see you in my dreams   
I see your face, you're haunting me   
I guess I need you baby   
  
I may have made it rain   
Please forgive me   
My weakness caused you pain   
And this song is my sorry   
  
At night I pray   
That soon your face   
Will fade away   
  
Everytime I try to fly   
I fall without my wings   
I feel so small   
I guess I need you baby   
And everytime I see you in my dreams   
I see your face, you're haunting me   
I guess I need you baby

Twister walked away, with cuts on his arms, and his face. He started thinking of a place to go. He didn't want to go to his parents house, cause he knew how his mother would react to the cuts, and how this all started. He didn't want to go to his brothers, cause he didn't want to depend on his lam-o brother after all the mean things he used to do to him when they were young, and Lars would probably make things worse. He thought twice about going to Otto and Krystal's house, but he thought he would just get in the way of their life since they had twins to take care of, and he would just cause them to more stress. Then he thought about Sam and Trish's house, but Sam would just say, go and try to reason with her, and maybe things would work out between you two.

--To be continued--

(A-N) I know ya hate the words "too be continued," but I have to think about where Twist is ganna go, and how things are ganna work out, and this is my first fanfic for people to see besides the ones I wrote for the Rocket Power Heat website. Please review, and since this is the summer, and since I don't have to go to summer school, I'm ganna have the second chapter up soon.. Kay, love yas truly. Ohh, and H/A/G/S!

-Otto'skidyangel


	2. Chapter2

Note: I don't own Rocket Power, and/or nickelodeon.

Even though I do wish I could be an animator for the show, but I'm just 14, and uhhh, have many more years of school left, um, well, not that many, but to me it is a lot. And I'm not old enough to work, and plus right now, I'm in no condition to work since I just got an insulin pump, since I'm a diabetic, and have to watch my BG (Blood Glucose.) Well please R&R. Gracious ye Audios.

Chapter 2 of

I Need You Baby!

He finally made a decision. He would go to Otto and Krystal's house. He walked to 1301 Saturns Avenue, and stopped in front of the two story red brick house. He walked up the steps to the front door. He rang the doorbell and Krystal answered it.

Krystal: Hey bro.

Twister: Hey favorite sister of mine.

Twister said, while trying to butter Krystal up.

Krystal: What are you here for and what do you want this time?

Twister: Since I was on the block, I just thought I would stop by, and say hi to my lil' sis, and lil' bro- in- law.

Krystal: What are you really here for?

Twister: Okay, Reggie kicked me out of the apartment, and I was wondering if I could stay with you, Otto, and the twins until Reggie forgives me?

Krystal: Sure I guess, but I have to make sure it is okay with Otto first.

Twister: Okay.

Krystal: Want to come in?

Twister: Sure, thanks.

Twister walked inside, went to the living room, and sat on the love-seat couch. Otto was sitting in the living room, watching the four year old twins, Justin and Julie-Ann, play video games on their PS3. (This is the future, so it has to be something in the future that someone will come up with.)

After closing the front door, Krystal came in the living room after Twister, and sat on Otto's knee.

Twister: So, Otto, how are you doing?

Otto: Fine, and you Twist?

Twister: I guess fine, too.

Otto: Why, "I guess?"

Twister: I've had a rough time.

Otto: What kind of rough time?

Twister: Home has been kinda whack, and Reggie kicked me out of the apartment.

Otto: That is rough, whack, and wonk.

Otto: Why did she kick you out of the apartment?

Twister: Because she saw a phone number on a sticky note, and she is thinking that I'm running around with another girl.

Otto: Well, are you?

Twister: No! Why would I be running around with another girl?

Otto: I dunno. Who's number is it? Is she a good looking girl?

Krystal: Uhh.

Krystal said while playfully pushing Otto, and kissing him at the same time.

Twister: It doesn't matter who's number it is, the point is Reggie is getting upset over something that isn't really real. It's just in her imagination. And besides it isn't any of her business.

Otto was bewildered, he looked like he was starring in space trying to think about what Twister had just said. Otto was thinking that Twister was right in a way. It shouldn't matter, if Reggie knows that Twister loves her dearly, but on the other hand, Twister was wrong. Reggie had every right to be concerned about what went on in Twister's life when she wasn't around. Because he, Otto, himself, often wondered what went on at the house while he was at work most of the time. And who came to the door, and who called the house to talk to his wife while he was at work.

Krystal: What Twister wants to say honey-bun is he wants to know if he can stay with us until Reggie forgives him.

Otto thought a few minutes, and finally decided on his answer. But somehow he just knew Reggie and Twister would drag Krystal and him into this whole damn mess.

Otto: Sure, it's fine with me if it is alright with Krystal.

Krystal: I already told him it was fine with me, but I needed to know your answer first.

Twister: Thank-you so much for letting me stay, and I promise I'll help out around here anyway I can.

Krystal: Bro, you don't have to help, you're the guest in the house.

The twins over heard everything.

Julie-Ann: Mommy daddy, is Uncle Twister ganna stay with us?

Justin: Yeah, dummy. Haven't you paid attention?

Julie-Ann: (sticks out tongue)

Krystal: Julie-Ann, it's not polite to stick out your tongue at anyone, and Justin, it's not very mannerly to call people names.

Justin and Julie-Ann together: Yes mal'.

Krystal: Yes, Uncle Twister is staying with us for the time being Julie-Ann.

The twins started cheering. Justin and Julie-Ann loved their Uncle Twister, but they also knew sometimes he was more trouble than what he was worth.

Meanwhile

Reggie was on the bed in the bedroom, and had her face berried in a pillow still crying. Reggie was wondering where Twister was. She had never meant to get so mad. She was upset, and she knew now that she shouldn't have reacted the way she did. She got up, and walked to living room to watch a little mtv. Suddenly she felt a dull pain. It was only a headache. She laid on the couch, and fell asleep. She was dreaming that she woke up two hours later, and realized, that Twister was really gone. She was lonely, and she heard yells, and glass of some sort breaking. She heard a door open, more yells, and what sounded like a duffle bag hitting the floor outside of the door. Then the door slammed, and she heard faint sobs. She woke up in a cold sweat. She was panicking. She was reliving the event that had happened earlier that morning in her dream. She was really worried at this point. She picked up the phone and started calling close friends of her and Twist's thinking of where he could have gone. All the places she called, claimed that they hadn't heard from him. She went hysterical.

Reggie to self: This is the last number and place that he could have gone and be at, and if he isn't there, then I'm ganna go and find him myself.

The phone rang and a women in her late teens, but early adult years picked up the other line, and said.

Women: Hello.

--TOO BEE CONTINUED--

(A-N) The four words everyone hates. I know another cliff-hanger. But ya know all this thinking makes my head hurt. LOL.. Just playin' ya… I have to get to bed cos it is 1:30am in Henderson Texas. You're probably hating me by now, but I love to think about ya'll wondering what is ganna happen next. Muhaaaa. Lol, I really don't laugh like that, because I'm not that evil, and mean. I just love to make people laugh, prank them, and make people fell better when they are down in the dumps. Well Bye bye 4 now.

-Krystal

a.k.a. Otto'sbabeangel

Or-

Lil' Miracle


	3. Chapter3

Chapter 3 of

I Need You Baby!

Disclaimer I don't own RP or Nickelodeon.

Please R&R Gracious ye Audios…!!

The woman picked up the phone.

Woman: Hello?

Reggie: Hello Krystal, is Twister there?

Krystal: Yes, he is, but he's playing with Justin and Julie-Ann right at the moment.

Reggie: This is important Krystal. I really need to speak to him.

Krystal: Hold on and I'll go ask if he wants to talk. Okay?

Reggie: Okay, but tell him it is real important.

Krystal: Okay, hold on.

Krystal put the phone down on the little table that it was sitting on, and went to get Twister.

Krystal: Twister, it's Reggie, and she wants to talk to you.

Twister: What about?

Krystal: She just said it was very important.

Twister: No, not after what she did.

Krystal: Twister, it might be something serious, just go talk with her. Maybe she wants to apologize.

Twister: What if she didn't call to tell me that. What if she called to ask for a divorce?

Krystal: You two are not even married yet?

Twister: So maybe she wants to um, disengage with me?

Krystal: Huh?

Twister: Ya know, the opposite of accepting the engagement?

Krystal: Nope don't know what you're talking about, but the only way to know is just to go talk to her.

Twister: Fine, I'll talk, but I'm not going back for a while.

Twister got up, and walked to the hallway, picked up the phone, and said.

Twister: Hello?

Reggie: Twister, thank god you're alright.

Twister: Of course I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?

Reggie: I dunno, maybe you got hurt while walking the streets, or you fainted, or passed out.

Twister: And why in the hell do you all of a sudden care about me?

Reggie: Look I'm sorry, and I made a huge mistake. And I was wondering if you want to come back home so we can talk this out.

Twister: No, I don't want to talk right now. Maybe later, like in a few weeks. Besides, who would want to go back to someone, who always yelled at you, told you to do everything, and who accused you of running around with another girl/guy?

Reggie: I wouldn't, and I don't blame you, but I made a mistake, I realized it, and I apologized.

Twister: That still doesn't matter. If you really loved me, than you would have believed me.

Reggie: That's not right, cause I do love you sincerely.

Twister: If you do love me, than why did you act like that?

Reggie: I'm sorry, I really am.

Reggie started crying. Twister was crying a little now, too.

Twister: I got to go now.

Reggie through sobs, and sniffles: Okay, talk to you later.

Twister: Yeah, later. Bye.

Reggie: Bye.

When they both put down the phone on the receiver, they both busted out with really loud cries. Otto and Krystal who where standing around the corner, had heard all of what Twister said, and pretty well knew what Reggie had probably said. Krystal came around the corner, and said.

Krystal: Twister, is everything alright?

Twister: No.

Twister started sobbing even more than before. Krystal walked up to her brother, and hugged him tight. Twister berried his face into her smooth, bare skinned shoulder that only had a bra strap on it. Krystal tried to hush him quietly. Otto walked over to them, and put his arm around Twister, and Krystal, who had her arms around Twister, who had his arms around his sister for comfort. After a while Twister had stopped crying for a bit, but everytime, he was left alone, he would think of Reggie. He knew he was getting in the way of Otto and Krystal's daily life, and he had promised himself he wouldn't, but he had forgotten his promises when Reggie had called and upset him worse than he already was. He finally fell asleep after hours of laying on the bed in the guest bedroom.

**__**

A hundred days have made me older, since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lies have made me colder and I don't think I can look at this the same  
But all the miles that separate  
They disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face

I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams  
And tonight, there's only you and me

Twister woke up the next morning to the smell of hot buttermilk pancakes, sausage, bacon, and orange juice, and chocolate milk. He walked down the stairs, and walked into the kitchen, and sat down at the table.

****

Otto: Good morning Twist.

Twister: Good morning.

****

He said with a crooked smile on his face.

Otto: Are you still upset?

Twister: Kinda.

Krystal walked over and asked.

Krystal: What do you want for breakfast Twister?

Twister: Um, maybe, some pancakes, and bacon, and orange juice, please.

Krystal: Sure thing, coming right away.

Krystal: What about you Otto?

Otto: Same here, but I want some chocolate milk, please sweet-thing.

Otto had never out grew calling Krystal sweet-thing, and Krystal never out grew letting him call her that, and her calling him honey-bun. They kissed. Twister looked down, and a few tears streamed down his face, as he watched them kiss, and as he remembered the kisses he used to share with Reggie.

**_The miles just keep rolling as the people leave their way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated but I hope that this gets better as we go  
  
I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl, there's only you and me_**

Krystal looked over at Twister, and parted with Otto. She turned away, and Otto said.

****

Otto: Sorry bro, I forgo.

Twister interrupting him: It's alright.

Twister and the rest, ate their breakfast silently. Twister picked at his food, and asked to be excused. He walked up to his bed, and collapsed into his pillow, and fell asleep again.

****

Everything I know, and anywhere I go   
it gets hard but it won't take away my love  
And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done  
it gets hard but it won't take away my love  
  
I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl, there's only you and me  
  
I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams  
but tonight girl, there's only you and me

Meanwhile

Reggie had woken up, and went to get her something to eat. She couldn't find anything so she yelled for Twister.

Reggie: Twister,,,,, Twister!!

There was no answer, so she went to look for him, and finally realized, he was gone for good, and was never coming back. She began to cry. She laid down on the couch, and fell asleep.

Twister woke up, and just laid there on the bed in the guest bedroom, and began to flashback to the time that Reggie, him, Trish, and Sherry had won the game of Capture the Flag. And the time that he had asked her to be his girlfriend. He also flashed back to the time that he ran around with Bethany, and then went to get in the bed with Reggie that same day. Then the flash back ended by the fight that day before. He started crying again, and finally decided to go down stairs, and get some lunch.

Krystal was in the kitchen making ham, and cheese sandwiches for lunch, and she made a dessert. She didn't tell Otto what she made, because she wanted to surprise everyone. Twister walked up to Krystal and hugged her like he always did when she was 10 and he 11, and when they just met, all those years ago, when Krystal had came home from the orphanage.

Krystal: What was that for bro?

Twister: Just because.

Krystal: You just needed someone to hug you or just wanted to hug something.

Twister: Yeah.

Krystal hugged him back, and kissed his cheek. Twister just thought, thanks for the kiss, but it just didn't feel the same as Reggie's. She let go of Twister.

Krystal: Why don't you go and sit in the living room with Otto and the twins, and wait for the sandwiches, and drinks?

Twister: Sure, I'll just be in the living room with Otto, and waiting on you and lunch.

Krystal: I'll be there in a few, and tell Otto and the twins lunch is almost ready.

Twister: Okay, I will.

Twister walked in the living room, and sat on the couch.

Twister: Otto, Krystal said that she will be here with lunch in a few.

Otto: Okay, thanks bro.

Twister: Yeah, you're welcome.

Justin: Uncle Twister, where is Aunt Reggie?

Julie-Ann: Shush you big mouth.

Justin: No, and you're the big mouth of this family.

Otto: Justin, Julie-Ann, both of you hush, before you have to be sent to your room to make piece.

Justin and Julie-Ann together: Yes sir.

Twister: Well, you see kids, that, umm, your Aunt Reggie is at home, because she is angry with me right now.

Julie-Ann: Uncle Twist, don't cry, no one is perfect.

Julie-Ann got up to give her uncle a hug.

Julie-Ann: No one is perfect.

She said repeating her sentence over and over.

****

Twister: Thanks sweaty, and you're right, no one is perfect, except, God.

Julie-Ann knew who God was and what kind of powers he had. And so did Justin. They were Christian people and their mom and dad enforced Christian manners on the two. Julie-Ann let go of Twister, and went back to her seat on the floor at the coffee table. Krystal came in with their lunch.

Krystal: Who wants sandwiches, and lemon-aid?

Julie-Ann and Justin together: I do, I do.

Otto: I do.

Twister: I do, too.

Krystal: Glad to see you have your appetite back.

Twister: It's back, at least more of an appetite than before.

Krystal just smiled, and handed him a glass of lemon-aid, and a sandwich, then she handed the twins their drink, and sandwich, then she gave Otto his drink, and sandwich, and then got hers. Then she went and sat on Otto's knee.

Otto: Sweet-thing this is the best sandwich yet.

Krystal: So, you now admit you never liked my other sandwiches?

Otto: No, it's just they taste better and better everytime I eat them.

Krystal: Yeah, right.

She just gave Otto a playful smile. She turned to the twins who were peeling the crust off of their bread.

Krystal: Now children, eat your crust, it's healthy for you.

Julie-Ann: But mamma.

Krystal: No but mammas me.

Otto: Children, do as your mother says.

Justin and Julie-Ann together: Yes sir, sorry mamma.

Krystal: It's quite alright children.

Twister: I have to agree with Otto sis. This is a great sandwich.

Twister was thinking though, that it didn't taste like Reggie's sandwiches. He started wondering what Reggie was doing right then.

Twister: I think I'm going for a walk.

Krystal: Okay Twister, just be careful.

Twister: I will sis, I will.

He got up, walked to the door, got his house keys, opened the front door, walked out, and silently closed the door behind him.

TOO BE CONTINUED

A-N- I know another cliff-hanger, but hey, that just means all the more wonder huh? Okay. Please Review. And the next chapter will be up soon.. Okay. H/A/G/S/! Bye

Otto'sbabeangel


	4. Chapter4

Disclaimer: I don't own RP or nick.

Please R&R. Gracious ye Audios.

I Need You Baby!

Chapter 4

Twister walked down the stairs of the front porch, and walked down the street on the sidewalk. He started thinking about where he was ganna go. He at first thought about going and check on Reggie, but he decided not to; not after what he said to her the night before. He thought she might be angry with him even more than before. So he headed to the Shore Shack, which now had three people working there. Raymundo had to hire someone younger to help out around the place, because he was getting older, and it was getting harder for him and Tito to run things by themselves now. He looked at the front of the shack building, and walked in.

J.T.: What would you like to order Twister?

Twister: A banana smoothie, and a side dish of fries, please.

J.T.: Coming right up.

They hired an old friend of Twister's, J.T. York. J.T. took Twister's order, and went to get his order started which didn't take long.

J.T. liked women of all ages except old ladies from the age of 40 years and older. He was a class clown like Twister, Otto, and sometimes Krystal. Twister sat on the stools at the bar. J.T. gave him his order, and asked.

J.T: How are you doing?

Twister: Just fine, I guess.

J.T.: "Just fine, I guess?"

J.T.: What's wrong? You have a beautiful chick, a child on the way, a hot sister, and great everything? But look at me, I'm stuck at a fast food restaurant, no girlfriend or wife, haven't seen any of my friends except you lately, I have no kids, and my girlfriend I was dating just dumped me an hour ago. So how can you say something is wrong, when I do have something wrong with me? Huh?

Twister: Back off J.T.!

J.T.: Okay, okay, don't have a shitin' ass cow fit.

J.T.: So, what is wrong?

Twister: Reggie is mad at me, she kicked me out of the apartment, and I'm stuck at my sister and brother-in-law's house for a while.

Silence fell between the two friends. J.T, broke the silence.

J.T.: Ohh, so why is she mad at you?

Twister: She thinks I'm running around with another girl, which I'm not, and I would never, cause I already found the love of my life, Reggie.

J.T.: That's bad dude.

Twister: Duhh, I know, and why do you think I'm not at home with Reggie?

J.T.: I dunno. But why is it bad that you're stuck staying with at your sister and brother-in-laws'? Your sister is hot!

Twister: I never said it was bad, it's just I love them, and I'm just getting in the way of their daily life, and the twins are getting into more trouble then they usually do since I've been there. And I just miss home, and Reggie, and that little cat I so fuckin hate, and which I'm allergic to. And forget about my sister, she's already happily married to Otto, and has twins.

J.T.: All man, that sucks. Everyone I know is already taken. So, then why don't you go back and ask Reggie for her forgiveness?

Twister: Cause, I just don't think I can do it just yet.

J.T.: And how do you know, if you haven't tried to do it?

Twister was speechless, not the fact that J.T. York just made sense, but he was right. How did he know if he didn't try it? He then decided he would go back to Reggie and ask her to forgive him, and maybe things would be cool between them.

Twister: J.T., thanks a lot. You just helped me figure out what to do.

J.T.: You're welcome, but what did I help you figure out to do?

Twister rolling his eyes: To go back to Reggie. Duhh.

J.T.: Ohh, you're defiantly welcome then.

J.T.: So, why are you still here? I thought you where going back to Reggie?

Twister: I am, just ganna wait till tomorrow to go.

J.T. just shook his head and walked away. Suddenly Raymundo saw Twister, and saw he was acting weird, and he thought maybe something was wrong. He walked up to Twister.

Raymundo: So Twister Is something wrong at your house, with Reggie, or something?

Twister: No, nothing.

Raymundo: I was just wondering, you look sad and dismayed, and Reggie hasn't called me in several days to tell me how her, you, and the unborn baby is doing.

Twister: Um, she's been kinda busy with um, her health fitness training.

Raymundo: She is taking fitness training for the baby, I thought she said she wasn't taking training for the baby from any crackpot from the hospital?

Twister: Uhh, she did, but she found out that it helps with stress, and stuff.

Raymundo: Ohh, well that's good that she's taking care of herself, and the unborn baby.

Twister: Yeah.

Twister looked down at his feet. He didn't like lying to the people he loved, and he had never lied to Ray like that, or lied to Ray period. And he never has lied to Reggie except when the gang went to the secrete spot that one time, and Twister told Lars, and then he blamed it on the Squid how Lars found out, and said, "Squid you're such a bigmouth, you can't keep your mouth shut, I didn't tell anyone where the spot is." Twister finished eating, and left back for Krystal, and Otto's house.

Meanwhile..

Reggie was laying on the couch watching tv, and started to get hungry, so she went to the kitchen to get a sandwich and a soda, and went back to the living room to lay on the couch. She was about two feet from the couch, when she started having sharp, and intense pains in her stomach. She dropped the sandwich and soda, and grabbed her stomach. She knew she was going into labor. She tried to get to a phone, but the cordless phone was on the coffee table, and the hanging phone was in the kitchen. She crawled inch by inch to the coffee table, and grabbed the cordless phone, and dialed Otto's number.

Otto: Hello?

Reggie: Otto.

Otto: What Reg, is something wrong?

Reggie: Bro, I'm in.

Otto: You're in what? Reg, speak to me.

Reggie: Labor. Awwee!!!

Otto: Don't worry, I'll call an ambulance, and I'll be there in a few. Okay?

Reggie: Okay, hurry.. Ough.

Otto hung up, called an ambulance, grabbed his cell phone, and started out the door.

Krystal: Where are you going Otto?

Otto: To Reggie and Twister's apartment.

Krystal: Reggie's in labor?

Otto: Yes, she is. Stay here, wait for Twist, then get the twins and you a bag packed, get me a few things, and come to the hospital.

Krystal: Okay Otto.

She went up to him, and gave him a long kiss, and then he walked out the door. Krystal went to the living room, and sat on the couch to wait for Twister. She watched the twins play Grand Theft Auto, and later she watched them play Backyard Soccer, and then she played Racing Around the World for an hour with them, and then the front door opened. Krystal got up, and ran to the door. Twister walked in and saw a look of glee, and sadness, and worry in his sister's eyes.

Twister: What's wrong sis? You look worried, sad, and happy at the same time.

Krystal: Reggie went into labor an hour or two ago.

Twister's jaw dropped, he went up to his room, grabbed his gym bag, put a few things he taken out and put them back in the bag, went back down stairs, and started walking out the door, but Krystal grabbed his arm.

Krystal: Bro, wait, and let me get me, Otto and the twins a bag packed, and I'll drive you to the hospital.

Twister: Please sis.

Krystal interrupting him: Please.

Twister: Okay, just hurry, I want to get there quick.

Krystal: Okay, and Otto is already at the hospital.

Twister: Okay, now go get ready.

Krystal ran to the twin's room, grabbed clothing for both of them, then she grabbed the big suit case in the back of their closet, and stuffed their clothes, coloring books, and a few other things to do. Then she ran to her and Otto's bedroom, and got clothes, and accessories for them both. Then she put their things in with the twin's suite case, then she got the suit case, and went down the stairs. Twister already had Justin and Julie-Ann in Krystal's purple and baby-blue jeep. Krystal got the bags in the trunk, and got in the driver's side. Twister already had gotten the keys, and started the jeep, too. She fastened her seat belt, and drove away to the hospital.

TOO BE CONTINUED

I know the another cliff hanger. Yeah, well my hand and arm is kinda hurting from all this typing, this story is already 5 pages long, and I just need a break. LOL! Well I gs2g4n. H/A/G/S/!

Otto'sbabeangel


	5. Chapter5

Hey please R&R and a reminder: I don't own RP or nick. Gracious ye Audios…….

Chapter 5

I Need You Baby.

Krystal drove Twister, her and the twins to the hospital. When they got to the parking lot, Krystal parked the jeep, got the suit case, got the twins, and went in with Twister and his bag beside her. They walked in, got to the front desk to get Reggie's room number, and about that time Otto came down in the elevator. Otto walked up to them, and Krystal draped her arms around him, and kissed him. She let go, and held his hand. Otto walked up to Twister.

Otto: Do you want to go see Reggie?

Twister: Yes, which room is she in?

Otto: 211 on the third floor of the labor and delivery ward.

Twister: Thanks bro, and see ya guys later.

Otto: You're welcome, and see ya later too.

Krystal: See ya.

They waved bye and Otto put his arm around Krystal's shoulder, took Julie-Ann's hand while Krystal took Justin's hand, and the four headed up to the labor and delivery ward.

Meanwhile

Twister was about two doors away from room 211, he knocked on the door, turned the doorknob, opened it, walked in, and closed the door behind him. Reggie was laying on the bed looking up at the ceiling. Twister walked up to her bed, and called her name.

Twister: Reggie?

She turned her head, so she was facing him.

Reggie: What?

Twister: Are you still mad at me?

Reggie: No. I realized that I was wrong. I should have believed you in the first place. And second of all I shouldn't have yelled, and threw plates at you.

Reggie: Especially the glass ones.

They both started laughing as Reggie stroked Twister's check that the cuts were on it.

Twister: Good, you're not mad anymore.

He leaned over and kissed Reggie on the lips. She put her arms around him. Suddenly the door opened slowly, and Otto, Krystal, Justin, and Julie-Ann walked in the room. Twister broke the kiss, and jumped, and so did Reggie.

Krystal: Ohh, did we come at a bad time?

Twister: Uhh, not at all.

Reggie started giggling a bit. Krystal went up to Reggie and hugged her.

Krystal: Congrats Reggie and Twister. You two are on your way to parent- hood in at the most twenty-four hours.

Reggie: Thanks girl.

Krystal walked up to Otto and he put his arm around her waist. Twister walked over to Reggie's bed, and sat on the edge.

Otto: So are you two, ya know, back together?

Twister: Yep.

Reggie: And our relationship,

Twister: is stronger than,

Reggie: ever.

They both said finishing each other's sentence.

Krystal: That's great. I'm glad you guys are back.

Reggie: So Twister, whose number was that in the phonebook?

Twister: That was Lars and Sherry's.

Reggie: Huh?

Twister: They called the day before while you were sleeping, and they said, or actually Lars said they were moving back to Ocean Shores since they have a niece and a nephew, and another niece or nephew on the way.

Reggie: That's great.

Twister: That was their number on the sticky note. I was going to explain, but you wouldn't let me talk long enough.

Reggie: Ohh, I'm sorry.

Twister: I know you're, and that is why I forgive you.

Reggie: Thanks.

Krystal: I know someone people who wants to see ya Reg.

Reggie: Who?

Krystal opened the door, and in came Sam, Trish and their son Simon, Lars, Sherry, and their triplets Terrence, Terry, and Terra. Krystal had called them, and told them that Reggie was in labor, and that her, Twister, and the twins would be at the hospital later, but Otto was already there. Lars said they would be there later that afternoon or late evening. And Trish said they would be there, but they didn't give a time.

Reggie: Lars, Sherry, Sam, Trish!

Sherry: Hi Reg.

Trish: Hey girlfriend!

Lars: Waz up Regina?

Reggie: Excuse me.

Lars just laughed. Trish and Sherry walked over to Reggie and hugged her. Lars and Sam went up and hugged her too. While Terrence, Terry, and Terra walked up to Justin and Julie-Ann.

Sherry: So when is the baby expected to be born?

Reggie: In the next two hours or so.

Sherry: Cool.

Trish: Boy or girl?

Reggie: The doctor said it would be a boy, but he also said there was a slight chance it would be a girl.

There was a knock on the door. Krystal opened it, and there stood Raymundo.

Otto: I called Raymundo.

Krystal: Hi Ray.

Raymundo: Hi, where's my little girl?

Krystal: Which one?

Raymundo: Reggie.

Krystal: Ohh, right over there.

Raymundo: Thanks.

Raymundo walked in and went to Reggie's bedside and hugged her, and kissed her forehead.

Raymundo: How's my little girl?

Reggie: Pop, I'm not a little girl anymore.

Raymundo: I know, I just wish you were.

Reggie: I know dad, I know.

Otto: We all know.

Otto walked up to his dad, and Raymundo put his arms around Otto and hugged him. Otto held out his other arm, and motioned for Krystal and the twins to join in the hug.

After the hug was broken, Trish and Sherry walked up to Justin and Julie-Ann, bent down, and hugged them.

Julie-Ann: Hi, are you one of my aunts?

Sherry: Yes, I'm your Aunt Sherry.

Julie-Ann: No not you, her.

Trish: No, I'm just a really close friend of the family.

Sam and Lars bent down and gave the twins a hug.

Lars: And I'm your other uncle.

Julie-Ann: So, you're not my a uncle.

Sam: No, like Trish said, I'm also a real close friend of the family.

Julie-Ann and Justin together: Ohh.

Sam, Trish, Lars and Sherry just laughed, and went to a chair to sit down. Otto went to sit in another chair, and Krystal went and sat in Otto's lap. Justin, and Julie-Ann sat on the floor alongside the triplets. Suddenly the nurse, Mrs. Parker, walked in.

Nurse Parker: Well, I need all of you to go to the waiting room please.

Twister: Can I stay?

Nurse Parker: Who are you, the dad, or the brother?

The nurse asked sarcastically.

Twister: I'm the husband of Reggie, and the dad of the baby.

Nurse Parker: Who cares, get out.

Reggie: Excuse me, but I want him in here.

Nurse Parker: Well, then he'll just have to go on the other side of the room, while I check you to see how much you have dilated since two hours and a half ago.

Twister: Reggie, why make her mad, I can just go with the others, and I'll come back soon.

Reggie: Please, don't go.

Twister: Okay.

Nurse Parker: Well, what are you waiting for, go over there.

Twister went to the other side of the room, and sat in a chair.

The nurse checked Reggie, and she was about ready to deliver.

Nurse Parker: Well, I'm going to get the doctor, and the supplies. You're ready.

Reggie started to smile. This was the moment she had been waiting for, and still kinda been dreading. Twister walked over to Reggie, and stroked her hair.

Twister: Reggie, I'll be right back, I'm just going down the hall to tell everyone, it's about time.

Reggie: Okay, just be back soon.

Twister: I will, I will beat the doctor, and the nurses.

Twister walked out the door, and went to the waiting room.

Twister: Hey guys, Reggie is about ready. I got to get back, but I just wanted to tell ya how things were going.

Krystal: Tell Reggie good luck, and Twister, be there, don't go anywhere, cause she will need you.

Twister: I'm not going anywhere when she starts.

Twister hugged Krystal, and walked back to Reggie's room. He walked in the door.

Twister: I told ya I would be here before the doctor, and nurses.

Reggie: Yeah, ya did.

The door opened, and the doctor and nurses walked in. The nurses had washed their hands, and so did the doctor. They got their gloves on, the nurses set up, and the doctor sat at the end of the bed.

Doctor: Now Reggie, you're about to have a contraction, and when it comes, I want you to give me a good push. Okay?

Reggie: Okay.

The contraction started, and she pushed hard with all her might. It stopped and so did Reg.

Doctor: Good, all I need is a few more good ones like that and the baby will be out. I can already see the head.

Within about an hour, Reggie had delivered a healthy baby girl. They named her Maria, Nichole, Rodriquez.

After the nurses cleaned, weighed, sized Maria, and got her feet prints, they handed Maria to the loving mother and father. Twister and Reggie just looked down and smiled at the bundle of joy in Reggie's arms. Reggie was a little tired.

Reggie: She's beautiful.

Twister: Yes, she is.

Maria had taken Reggie's nose and pretty smile. She got her brown eyes from Twister. Maria started crying loudly to get attention.

Reggie: Looks like she also took on your attitude Twist.

Twister: You mean yours, but she also took on determination.

Reggie: Which she got from the both of us.

The only thing she didn't get from Twister or Reggie was her hair color. For some reason she had brown hair.

Reggie: Maria must have gotten her hair color from Krystal.

Twister: But Reggie, Krystal was adopted, so she couldn't have gotten it from Krystal.

Reggie: Doesn't your mom have brown hair?

Twister: Yep, she does.

Krystal, Otto, and Raymundo walked in the room. Reggie and Twister looked up, and smiled. Raymundo stood there, trying to make things go slower, but things were going too fast. Otto and Krystal walked up to Reggie, Twister, and Maria.

Krystal: So, it's a girl, what's her name?

Reggie: Maria, Nichole, Rodriquez.

Krystal: Beautiful name.

Otto: How much does she weigh, and what is her size?

Twister: She's 5 and one half pounds, and she's 10.3 inches tall.

Krystal: I was that tall and weighed that much when I was born, small yet middle sized.

Otto: I was too.

Twister: So was I.

Reggie: I was just a little taller, and weighed a little more than Maria.

Raymundo finally walked over to the rest and looked at Maria.

Raymundo: She's gorgeous Reggie and Twister.

Reggie: Thanks dad.

Reggie just gave her dad a warm and sweet smile, and Raymundo smiled back.

Otto: When do you get to take her home?

Twister: If she continues to do well, then in about two days or so.

Krystal: Great.

Krystal took Otto to the side.

Krystal: Otto, what about throwing them a baby shower?

Otto: I dunno.

Krystal: Maybe we should throw them one.

Otto: Yeah, that would be great.

Krystal: But let's throw them a surprise baby shower.

Otto: Okay, and who are we ganna get to help us?

Krystal: Well us of course, Lars, Sherry, Sam, Trish, Tito, and Raymundo.

Otto: Great.

A different nurse came in.

Nurse: Visiting hours are over for the day. Come back tomorrow, and visit all you want.

Otto, Krystal, and Raymundo all together: Okay.

Otto: Bye Reg, and Twist.

Otto walked over and gave Reggie a hug, and Twister a pat on the back.

Krystal gave Reggie and Twister a hug and told them bye. And Raymundo gave Reggie a hug and a kiss on the forehead, and gave Twister a wink.

After a while Reggie was asleep, Twister fell asleep leaning over on Reggie's hospital bed, and Maria was in her plastic bed in the baby nursery sleeping. And the rest left the hospital, but on the way out they passed the baby nursery, and got to see Maria.

Sam: She's gorgeous.

Trish: Yes, she is.

Lars: She's beautiful.

Sherry: She's adorable.

Otto put Julie-Ann on his shoulders, and Krystal held Justin, so they could see Maria. Sherry held Terry, while Lars held Terrence and Terra.

Krystal: Terrence, Terry, Terra, Justin, and Julie-Ann that is your cousin, Maria.

All the kids could do was stare. After a while they left the hospital, and went to their homes.

TOO BE CONTINUED

I know another cliff hanger. I made this chapter a little longer than the rest. I hope you like, and I hope I gave you enough details, I probably gave ya too much. LOL. Well please review, and the next chapter will be up soon, and sorry I was soo long getting this one up. Bye yas. Ohh, and H/A/G/S/!…

Love yas truly

Otto'sbabeangel

Or

Otto's kidyangel….


	6. Chapter6

Disclaimer: I don't own RP or KC….

Okay thanks for holding in there so far. I made a mistake on one of the chapters. I will say thank you to scabbedwings for pointing that out to me. Gracious…. And as far as my spelling mistakes go, sorry about the spelling errors… Please R&R… Gracious ye Adios…

Chapter 6 of

I Need You Baby!

For the next couple of days, Otto, Krystal, Tito, Trish, Sam, Sherry, Lars, Raymundo, and all the kids were getting ready for the arrival of Reggie, Twister, and Maria. Reggie and Maria were supposed to be released the following day, and everyone still had lots to do.

Krystal: Otto, do you think we will be ready by the time they get here?

Otto: Of course sweet-thing.

Otto reassured her, but he really didn't know either. They were having the baby shower in Otto and Krystal's backyard. They had tables, chairs, and more tables, and chairs. They also had an archway, and streamers all over the yard. It was 11:30P.M., when everyone went home for the day.

Meanwhile

Twister and Reggie were anticipated about the next day. Reggie and Maria were finally being released from the hospital. Reggie and Twister had no idea about the baby shower, but they thought it was kinda odd that Otto and Krystal wanted Twister and Reggie to stop by their house, and visit awhile.

Otto and Krystal were up by 7:00A.M. to get things situated. They knew that Twister was going to want to leave early, and they had also gotten a call from Reggie that they were on their way. All the family and friends that were informed about the shower, were in the backyard. Reggie and Twister walked up to the front door of 1301 Saturns Avenue, and rang the doorbell. Krystal answered it, and invited them in.

Krystal: Do you want to go sit on the patio with Otto and me?

Twister: Sure.

Reggie: I guess so, just as long as your dog is put up.

Krystal: Uhh, no, Corkey's not put up, but he'll be no problem.

Reggie: Okay, if you say so.

Krystal walked to the patio while Reggie had Maria in her arms, and Twister following her. They walked out to the patio.

Family and friends: Congratulations Reggie and Twister!!!

Reggie: Ohh, my gosh, is this for us? A baby shower?

Twister just stood where he was as if frozen. Reggie nudged Twister.

Reggie and Twister together: Thanks guys..

Krystal: No problam-o, sis, and bro.

Otto: Yeah, we wanted to throw you guys a shower, in a way of paying ya back for when you two threw one for me and Krystal.

Krystal: Yeah, hope you like the surprise.

Reggie: We love it. Don't we Twist?

Twister: Yeah, thanks a lot, we love it.

Reggie went to sit in a chair, and before she knew it, family and friends were gathered around her wanting to hold Maria. Krystal went over to Reggie, when the crowed had been reduced.

Krystal: Reggie, may I hold Maria?

Reggie: Sure.

Krystal sat in a chair next to Reggie, and Reggie handed Maria to Krystal. When she held her, she felt as if time had stood still for forever. Otto walked up to them, and sat in a chair next to Krystal. Otto put his finger up to Maria and started to stroke her cheek, like he did Krystal at times, when she was having reactions to a low blood sugar since she was a diabetic. Maria started reaching for his finger. She finally grabbed it, and clasped it lightly.

Reggie: Looks like you have competition there Krystal.

Krystal: Yep, and too bad, she will lose though.

The three started to laugh softly, since Maria was starting to drift off to sleep. Krystal held Maria until she knew Maria had gone fully to sleep, and then she handed Maria back over to Reggie. Reggie held Maria for a long time.

Krystal: while whispering: Do you want to open your presents?

Reggie: while whispering: Yeah, sure. Where is Twister?

Krystal: I dunno. I'll go find him.

Krystal walked off, and Otto followed her. Krystal found Twister, and had him to go sit beside Reggie, to open the presents. The two opened presents for half an hour. They got baby clothes, baby bottles, newborn diapers, and other things for the baby. Krystal and Otto got Reggie and Twister something that all three could use. They got Reggie, Twister, and Maria a Wal-Mart gift card, good for anything, and everything, as long as it had money on it. While things started settling down,

J.T, arrived in his new Mercury Cruiser.

J.T.: Hey Twister, and the beautiful, Mrs. Rodriquez, congratulations on your baby.

J.T. took Reggie's hand, and kissed it. Reggie just giggled, and blushed.

J.T.: This is for you my little lady, and this is for you my friend.

Reggie: Thanks.

Twister: Thanks, and lay off my babe.

J.T.: Sorry, I was just being friendly.

Krystal: J.T. you came.

J.T. turned around, and hugged Krystal.

Krystal: It's been so long.

J.T.: I know it has, sweet-thing.

Krystal: Excuse me.

J.T.: Bless you.

Krystal: Don't call me sweet-thing.

J.T.: Ohh, that, sorry.

Otto walked up beside her, and shook J.T.'s hand as his way of saying hey. The baby shower lasted for a bit longer. They took pictures, ate the cake, and appetizers. Then by mid afternoon all the people had just about gone home. It was just Raymundo, Otto, Krystal Reggie, Twister, Maria, Sam, Trish, Mr. and Mrs. Rodriquez, Justin, Julie-Ann, Lars, Sherry, Terrence, Terry, and Terra left at Otto and Krystal's house.

Mrs. Rodriquez: Well sweeties, we need to get home. Bye dears, and come by and see us soon.

Reggie: Twister and I will soon.

Otto: So will I and Krystal.

Mrs. Rodriquez: Good, I will be waiting.

Otto and Krystal: Bye.

Reggie and Twister: Bye.

Reggie: So Krystal and Otto, Twister and I need to get home to settle Maria down in her crib.

Krystal: Okay, bye guys.

Otto: Bye sis.

Otto hugged Reggie, and then hugged Twister. Krystal also hugged Reggie, and Twister. Krystal also kissed Maria's forehead. Then Reggie went to get in Twister's 2011 Dodge truck. Twister stayed and talked a few more minutes.

Krystal: So, Twister, If you and Reggie ever need a break from Maria, all you have to do is call me, and I'll be more than happy to keep her for a while, unless I'm sick, or Otto's sick.

Twister: Thanks sis, but for right now I think we can handle it.

Krystal: Okay, but you do realize that most new borns cry at night, and eat a lot at night?

Twister: They do?

Krystal: Yeah, you didn't know?

Twister: Not really.

Krystal: If you want, I can come and stay for a few days until you guys get adjusted.

Twister: You would do that for us?

Krystal: Yeah, of course.

Twister: Okay, when and if we need ya, we will call.

Krystal: Okay, I'll be waiting.

Krystal: Bye bro.

Twister: Bye sis.

Otto: Bye bro.

Twister: Bye bro.

Otto put his arm around Krystal, and they waved bye to Reggie and Twister, as they pulled out of 1301 Saturns Avenue. When they were out of sight, Otto turned to Krystal.

Otto: So what about getting started on cleaning up?

Krystal: That can wait till tomorrow, honey-bun.

Otto: Are saying you want to?

Krystal: Yep.

Krystal smiled as Otto picked her up, and carried her to their bedroom, and Otto started taking clothes off of her, and she was doing the same to him, until they were bare, and they laid on the bed, and kissed, and other things.

While in Justin and Julie-Ann's room, each had been all nestled in their warm bed asleep for about the last two and a half hours. It was almost midnight, and they were tired from all the excitement.

In the middle of the night, Maria started crying, and Reggie got up to tend to her. Reggie picked her up, and gave her a bottle. Maria didn't want it, and so she cried louder.

Reggie: Maria what is it, baby? I need some sleep.

Reggie started thinking, and she decided to try to feed her the other way. She started breast feeding her, and Maria started settling down, until she fell asleep, and stayed asleep for about three hours, and she was back up crying. This time Twister got up to tend to her. He gave her the bottle, but she still didn't want it.

Twister: Now, I can't breast feed you like Reggie can.

Twister changed her diaper, but she still kept crying. So he laid her over his right shoulder, and patted her back. She burped, and cried some more. Twister carried her into his and Reggie's room, and woke Reggie up.

Twister: Baby, wake up.

Reggie: Twister, what's wrong?

Twister: She's crying. I tried giving her a bottle, but she refused it, I changed her diaper, and burped her, and she's still crying.

Reggie: Have you tried rocking her, and singing to her?

Twister: No, I haven't.

Reggie: Well, why not try that?

Twister: Okay.

Twister let Reggie go back to sleep, and he went to Maria's room, sat in the rocking chair, and rocked her for hours. He sang "Rocka Bye Baby" to her, and she fell asleep. Twister carried Maria to her crib, laid her in it, shut the door, and walked back to bed. There was only two hours until morning, and those two hours Maria slept peacefully, and finally, so did Reggie, and Twister.

TOO BE CONTINUED.

A/N I know a cliff hanger, sorry folks. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was on vacation with my folks, and I don't have a laptop so I couldn't bring a computer with me. I wish though. Well anyways, Here was chapter 6, and I hope you enjoyed it. See yas around. Bye

H/A/G/S/!

-Otto'sbabeangel

Or

Shady'sgurl


	7. Chapter7

**__**

I Need You Baby! Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Rocket Power or KC. I just love the show.

It was 9:30A.M. when Maria cried and woke Reggie and Twister up the next morning. Reggie got up, and held Maria. She went into the kitchen and got a bottle for Maria to suck on. Then she tried to get breakfast started for Twister and her. She thought, why fix breakfast when about a hour or so later, it would be lunchtime. So she decided to fix lunch instead. Twister woke up when he smelled the luscious smells of chopped up weenies in barbeque sauce, mashed potatoes, and creamed corn. He got out of bed, and walked into the kitchen. Maria was laying in her swing, and Reggie was at the stove. She turned around to get the potato flakes out of the pantry, when she saw Twister. Twister smiled at her, and she smiled back. Twister walked up to her and put his arms around her.

Twister: What smells so good?

Reggie: Ohh, just a little something I felt like cooking.

Twister: Smells good.

Twister kissed Reggie, and Reggie hugged him. She let him go, and went to the pantry, and got the potato flakes, and she turned the hot water on. She poured potato flakes into a large bowl, and put it under the water. Then she turned off the water, and stirred it. Then she went to the fridge, and got the butter, and then she got the salt and pepper off the counter, which she had used on the corn. Then she told Twister to go sit at the table, while she dished the plates. They ate their lunch, and then Reggie cleared the table and washed the dishes. The phone rang and Twister answered it, while Reggie was still washing the dishes. When Twister answered it, it was Krystal.

Krystal: Hey bro, what are you and Reggie doing?

Twister: We just ate lunch. Why?

Krystal: I was wondering if you wanted company?

Twister: Hold on, let me talk to Reggie.

Twister laid the phone down on the counter, that it was hanging over, and walked over to Reggie.

Twister: Reggie, Krystal and Otto want to know if we want company.

Reggie: Sure, they can come over.

Twister walked back to the phone, and picked it up.

Twister: She said sure.

Krystal: Okay, we'll be over in a few.

Twister: Okay, see ya then sis.

Krystal: Okay, bye.

Twister hung up the phone and walked over to Maria who started crying. He picked her up, and started cradling her. Reggie walked in the living room where they were.

Reggie: Too bad Krystal wasn't a baby when she came into your family.

Twister: Why?

Reggie: Cause you would have been great with her, since you're great with Maria.

Twister: But you have to remember, I had Little Scotty, and Little Angela.

Reggie: Well technically, Angela wasn't your real cousin.

Twister: I know, but since she was Krystal's cousin, that made her my half cousin.

Reggie: True, but anyways, you would have been great with her.

Twister: Thanks, sugar-bear.

The doorbell rang, and Reggie went to answer it.

Reggie: Hey, Krystal, Otto, Justin, and Julie-Ann.

Krystal: Hey Reggie.

Otto: Hey sis.

Justin: Hey Aunt Reggie.

Julie-Ann: Hey Aunt Reggie.

Krystal hugged Reggie, and then Otto hugged her. Twister rounded the corner, and walked up to Krystal and hugged her. Krystal asked to hold Maria, and Twister handed Maria to Krystal. Otto walked up to Twister, and hugged him. Justin and Julie-Ann went up to Twister and hugged him too.

Reggie: Come in and sit in the living room. It's not the cleanest room, but it is clean.

Otto, Krystal, Justin, Julie-Ann, and Twister walked in the living room behind Reggie. Otto, Krystal, Justin, and Julie-Ann sat on the couch, while Twister, and Reggie sat in the two chairs. And Krystal still had Maria in her arms. Otto, held out his arms, and took Maria from Krystal, and she let her go. Reggie, Twister, Otto, and Krystal visited for a while. They talked about what Reggie and Twister were going to do. They were looking into getting a house, and to sale the apartment, and about their wedding. About three hours had pasted, and Krystal realized she had a doctor's appointment with her diabetic doctor.

Krystal: So, Reggie, Twister I have to get on the doctor, and I was wondering if you could watch Justin and Julie-Ann just for a little while?

Reggie: Okay. Have they eaten?

Otto: Yes.

Krystal: Great, well I better be going.

Krystal got up, and Otto got up too. He walked over to Reggie, and gave her Maria, and hugged her, and told her thanks for keeping the twins. Then Krystal and Otto took hands and walked out the door.

Reggie: So, what do you guys want to do?

Justin: Do you have any video games?

Twister: Yep.

Justin: May we play video games then?

Julie-Ann: Yeah, can we

Twister: I guess so. If that's what you really want to do.

Justin and Julie-Ann together: Thanks.

Justin: How about Tony Hawks Skateboard Pro Underground?

Reggie: No, not that one, Krystal and Otto may not want us to let you guys play that game.

Justin: Okay. Then how about the 4th game of Tony Hawks?

Reggie: That one's okay.

They played Tony Hawks Skateboard Pro #4. Until Krystal and Otto pulled up at the apartment complex, and walked up the stairs to Reggie and Twister's apartment room. Krystal knocked on the door, and Twister answered it.

Twister: Hey, we didn't expect you to be back so soon.

Krystal: Well, I couldn't do the second part of the appointment.

Twister: Which was?

Krystal: Which was the 6 month ratio, and the part where they have to check my feet to see if my feet still has feeling in them.

Twister: Are you going back to have that checked out later?

Krystal: Dr. Shaffer, said it would be okay, if I skipped it just this once.

Twister: Do you think it's okay?

Krystal: Yeah, I have confidence in Dr. Shaffer. He's never done me wrong yet, why would he start now?

Twister: Good point. Want to come in?

Otto: No, we just came by to get the twins, and head home. They took a blood sample from her.

Twister: Why?

Krystal: To make sure my kidney and pancreas was working right, and not braking down.

Twister: Ohh.

Justin and Julie-Ann ran to their mother, and hugged her. And then they hugged their dad. And then they said their good bye's to Reggie and Twister, and the four left in Otto's purple convertible, and headed home.

TOO BE CONTINUED

I know. I just have a little case of writer's block. I just got finished writing or actually typing my first chapter of my new story, Tipsy. Sorry this chapter is shorter than the others. Well I g2g4now. See yas on the flip-side.

-Otto'sbabeangel

or shadysgurl (off of the nickdisk board)


End file.
